1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio player and an audio playing method thereof, in particular, to an audio player with a Bluetooth function and an audio playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, when a user wants to play sound from many Bluetooth speakers simultaneously, the method combines a master speaker with a Bluetooth function and many slave speakers with the Bluetooth function to play sound synchronously. The method for synchronously playing sound is described as follows. Firstly, the master speaker receives a digital compression audio transmitted from a smartphone or a music player with the Bluetooth function. Next, the master speaker transmits the digital compression audio to the slave speakers. The master speaker and the slave speakers decode the digital compression audio respectively. Then transforming the decoded digital compression audio by digital to analog (D/A) converters of the master speaker and the slave speakers to achieve the effect of playing in many Bluetooth speakers synchronously.
However, the communication among the Bluetooth speakers is a wireless transmission system. It is difficult to reach the clock synchronization for the Bluetooth speakers, so that the Bluetooth speakers play sound asynchronously. The synchronous effect is worse even if reaching the clock synchronization for the Bluetooth speakers. Therefore, when the master speaker and the slave speakers reach the purpose of synchronously playing sound by the clock synchronization method, their output sound may also have the obvious asynchronization to cause the user to hear sounds uncomfortably.